The present invention relates, in general, to a drive system, and more particularly to a drive system of a type having a rotary drive unit for setting a shaft in rotation, and a linear drive unit for moving the shaft in a linear direction.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved drive system which obviates prior art shortcomings and which reduces energy consumption and has a long service life.